


Two Stops

by Starryfaris



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Writing, First Meetings, Fluff, High School, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryfaris/pseuds/Starryfaris
Summary: Monday came and Suga expects the same mundane journey to school, that was until two stops before his station.A group of four high school students enter his carriage, Suga doesn’t recognise the uniform, the white blazer and checker pants contrastingly different to the black military style uniform he has on.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 58





	Two Stops

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is. 😒 I just love Oisuga.

Five or six days a week Suga takes a train to school, the station he embarks on is two blocks away from his house, there are seven stops before he disembarks near his school. Suga has taken the same train everyday for three years since attending his high school.

Every journey the same, always a throng of salary men and women, sometimes he'll see a few students here and there, nothing exciting ever happens on any of his journeys.

Monday came and Suga expects the same mundane journey to school, that was until two stops before his station.

A group of four high school students enter his carriage, Suga doesn’t recognise the uniform, the white blazer and checker trousers contrastingly different to the black military style uniform he has on. They are laughing and talking amongst themselves. Suga realises he’s staring when his gaze locks with one of the boys.

His first thought is _‘he’s handsome’_ , his second thought, _‘shit I’m staring.’_

Oikawa is annoyed, this is the third team building workshop he’s had to do since joining the volleyball team. Having to stay away from home for a week as well as taking a different train to school was bothersome. Especially when the train he normally takes always has cute girls.

He’s on his way to school with three of his teammates, Iwaizumi, Hanamaki and Matsukawa, they board the train and stand by the doors. Oikawa looks around the carriage he’s in right now. He’s losing hope of seeing anyone cute until his eye’s meets someone cute. He’s not a girl but he’s still cute nonetheless. 

Suga averts his gaze, face warming as he tries to remain nonchalant. He chances a look back and as he does the boy looks at him again. Looking away quickly Suga chides himself internally for being so obvious. He can feel the boy still looking, his cheeks start to burn and he wishes his stop comes faster.

As soon as the announcement for his stop sounds over the speaker, Suga readies himself to exit as quickly as he can. Once the doors open, he’s one of the first ones out. He knows the chances of seeing the boy again is very slim and he hopes he can forget how awkward he was.

Tuesday arrives, Suga had forgotten about what had happened the day before. He’s on the train to school and he’s standing near the door that connects to the carriage behind. He’s scrolling through his phone when the speaker calls the station two stops before his, a few moments later the door beside him slides open. He doesn’t look up far enough to see the faces of the people entering but he recognises the uniform.

“Let’s stand here, guys.” A voice says

Now there’s a tall shadow in front of Suga, he trails his eyes up and locks onto the same pair from yesterday. His eye’s widen in surprise.

Oikawa is less annoyed today and the reason for that is, the boy from yesterday is still playing on his mind. Oikawa liked the way the boy got flustered just by his look. He knows the chances of seeing him is very low, but still he hopes he sees him today. He watches as the train arrives and when the doors open he and his friends board it.

Once inside, he looks around the carriage trying to see if he can spot the cute boy. He's not there but instead of resigning to his fate, Oikawa decides he wants to seek the boy out himself. He really hopes he’s on the train.

“Hey guys, let’s move to another carriage this one’s a bit packed.” Oikawa says.

“The other carriages look more full though.” Matsukawa says

“Come on Mattsun, please.” Oikawa whines

“Fine.” Matsukawa says as he rolls his eyes

Oikawa grins, he ushers them forward as he follows behind. As they enter the second carriage they’ve walked through, Oikawa’s chest feels light when he spots the boy in the corner of his eye. He stops beside the boy and calls his friends to stop.

Suga can’t believe it, he has rarely seen the same people twice in all his time riding this train and of all the people to see, it had to be the boy he stared at. As he cowers back trying to keep as much space between them as possible, Suga looks away trying hard not to make eye contact.

When the people from the next station board the train, the carriage starts to get very cramped. The boy inches closer to Suga, he tries to regulate his breathing because his heart is beating too fast, Suga’s face is only a breath away from the boys chest.

Suga looks up only to be met by a pair of eyes, there’s a smile on the boys lips.

“Sorry for getting in your space.” Oikawa says

“I-it can’t be helped" Suga replies

Oikawa moves so he can grab the pole above Suga, this results in him essentially boxing Suga in to the corner of the carriage. Suga stiffens at the movement.

“My name’s Oikawa Tooru, what’s yours?” Oikawa says with a smirk

“Sugawara Koushi” Suga replies trying not to look up.

Suga is wishing he was anywhere but there, he can feel his face starting to heat up. He looks up at Oikawa once more. Oikawa smiles at him, Suga looks away trying hard to control the drumming in his chest. A moment later Suga feels a light movement on his hair, he looks up to see Oikawa’s hand.

“You’re hair's really nice.” Oikawa says as he looks away from Suga’s hair to meet his eyes.

Suga chokes on air, he can’t believe how smooth this guy is. As he’s coughing, Oikawa uses his hand to rub Suga’s back. Suga stops and looks at Oikawa. There’s now a bigger smile on Oikawa’s face.

The announcement for Suga’s stop calls, he barely hears it because he’s still looking at Oikawa. When the train stops, he’s snapped out of his daze. As he excuses himself and moves towards the doors, he feels someone grab his hand. He looks back to see Oikawa’s hand slip out of his hand as the wave of people exiting sweep him out of the train.

Suga spends the whole day replaying what happened, even though it was strange, he can’t help the warmth that spreads through his chest.

Oikawa thinks about Suga all day, he might have enjoyed flirting with Suga but he can’t deny the flutter he feels when he thinks of the cute boy. He’s been bold when showing interest to someone but never this bold, Oikawa likes that Suga brings it out of him.

It’s the next day, Oikawa and his friends enter the train. Again Oikawa looks around for Suga, there’s a voice in the back of his mind saying that maybe he might not see him today. His chest feels tight at the thought.

“Let’s go to another carriage guys.” Oikawa says

“You’re looking for him aren’t you?” Iwaizumi deadpans

Oikawa’s eyebrows lift in surprise, “I don’t know what you’re talking about Iwa-chan.”

Hanamaki chuckles, “We’re not blind Oikawa.”

“The silver haired boy... we know.” Matsukawa adds

“I seriously don’t know what you guys are talking about.” Oikawa airs as he walks ahead.

He enters the next carriage and sees Suga walking towards him, their eyes meet and his heart stutters at Suga’s smile. He motions for Suga to stop to the side.

“This is fine guys.” Oikawa says as he stops by a door. His friends stop and start talking amongst themselves. 

Suga is restless this morning, he’s standing on the train waiting for the station Oikawa gets on from to be announced. His mind wanders to yesterday, there’s a flutter in his stomach and it puts a smile on his face.

The train arrives at the station, Suga looks to the doors as people pile in. When the doors close after a moment, he looks down dejected. Oikawa isn’t here.. then he realises he might be in another carriage. He decides to walk through the other carriages, in the hopes that Oikawa is on the train.

Just as he is about to lose hope, he looks ahead and his heart leaps when he notices Oikawa walking towards him. 

Suga walks up and stands behind Oikawa, he grabs the pole beside him for support. Suga is looking out the window when Oikawa looks at him. Fondness blooms in his heart. He takes his hand that is also on the same pole and covers Suga’s hand.

Suga whips his head around to look at Oikawa, Oikawa is averting his gaze but there’s a smile on his lips. He finds it extremely sweet. Suga removes his hand, both Oikawa’s heart and face drop.

He thinks that maybe being this bold is a bad thing, but then something warm envelopes his hand, Oikawa looks to see that Suga has put his hand on top of his. His heart leaps, he feels giddy.

Oikawa faces Suga as he moves closer to him. “Hi" he says with a smile

“Hi" Suga says reciprocating the smile.

They stand there looking at each other fondly for a while. Neither one saying anything.

“Just ask him for his number already” Iwaizumi says rolling his eyes as Hanamaki and Matsukawa snicker behind him.

Oikawa is surprised but not flustered, Suga on the other hand looks away as his face starts to burn hot.

Oikawa gets his phone out and hands it to Suga, Suga looks down at it, it’s opened to contacts. He smiles and enters his phone number and hands it back to Oikawa. A minute later Suga gets a notification on his phone, he opens the message.

 **Unknown:** Hi Suga-chan

Suga smiles and looks up at Oikawa, “Suga-chan?”

“Yeah" Oikawa says rather proud, he pinches Suga’s cheek lightly. “Because you’re cute.”

Suga chuckles, “Oikawa-san, stop” he grabs Oikawa’s hand to stop the pinching, he lets their hands fall but he doesn’t let go.

Oikawa laces their fingers together, he brings it up and looks at Suga’ hands.

“You have calluses on your fingers" Oikawa observes as he ghosts his fingers over them.

“Yeah, I play volleyba...”

“What?” Oikawa shouts interrupting Suga. He bows his head a little as apologies to the rest of the passengers who are now looking at him. Suga snorts out a laugh.

“You play volleyball?” Oikawa asks in a hushed voice

“Yeah"

“What position?” Oikawa asks eagerly 

“Setter"

“No way, I play volleyball as a setter.” Oikawa says eye’s wide in excitement. 

“Wow, that is a surprising coincidence.”

Oikawa shakes his head, “No, this is bigger than a coincidence, it’s fate"

Suga starts laughing, “You think?”

“Definitely" Oikawa beams

The train arrives at Suga’s stop, Oikawa reluctantly let’s go of Suga’s hand. They wave each other goodbye as they part ways. Just as Suga enters the school gates, his phone rings, he smiles as he answers the call.

 **Oikawa:** _Suga-chan, my hands are cold_

 **Suga:** _Put some gloves on then_

**Oikawa:** _No, gloves won’t work_

 **Suga:** _Buy a heat pack then_

 **Oikawa:** _No, that won’t work either_

 **Suga:** _Then I don’t know what to suggest_

**Oikawa:** _Suga-chan you’re supposed to say, I’ll come and warm them up for you._

 **Suga:** _Ah right_

 **Oikawa:** _Well?_

 **Suga:** _Well what?_

 **Oikawa:** _Suga-chan (whines)_

 **Suga:** _I’ll..._

 **Oikawa:** _You’ll?_

 **Suga:** _Buy you some gloves (laughs)_

 **Oikawa:** _Suga-chan you’re so mean (whines)_

 **Suga:** _And you’re cute (chuckles)_

Suga hears Oikawa gasp, he’s just realised what he said. He cuts the call immediately, feeling embarrassed. A moment later he gets a message.

 **Oikawa:** No, you’re cute Suga-chan 😘

They message back and forth the rest of the day and after finishing their respective homework that night they talk over the phone. Their conversations are easy, there’s never any awkward silences. It’s comfortable.

It's Thursday, Oikawa boards the train as usual and looks around the carriage for Suga. His friends look at him.

“He’s not here, come on" Iwaizumi says as he and the other two start walking towards another carriage.

“Iwa-chan” Oikawa says softly

Iwaizumi looks back as well as Hanamaki and Matsukawa, they have a small smile on their faces, “What? You like him don’t you?” Iwaizumi asks

Oikawa nods, as much as they tease him and bicker endlessly, he loves his friends and he knows they’ll always support him. He has never been as grateful for that friendship as he is right now.

Suga meets Oikawa on the second carriage he walks through, Oikawa doesn’t hesitate before taking Suga’s hand. Suga looks at Oikawa’s friends then back to Oikawa, wondering why he’s being so open but Oikawa just squeezes Suga’s hand as if to reassure him.

“You seem awfully happy for this time of the morning.” Suga notes

“Yeah. I just feel like today will be a good day, I mean it already is.” Oikawa beams bringing their hands up and placing it on his chest.

Suga looks at him endearingly, his heart will never stop fluttering whenever Oikawa is around.

The train arrives at Suga’s stop, he gets ready to let go of Oikawa’s hand as the doors slide open. Instead Oikawa tightens his grip and exits the train with him. 

“I’ll see you later" Oikawa says looking back at his friends. 

Suga looks at him surprised. “What are you doing? You’ll be late for school.” Suga worries

“It’s ok Suga-chan, I don’t have to go in until later.” Oikawa says, “Shall we go?” he says as he motions to the stairs.

“Y-yeah" Suga says as they start walking. 

If Suga worried for a moment of feeling exposed, then it was immediately squashed because being with Oikawa, walking with him hand in hand while they talked about anything. Suga felt like they’ve always been like this, laughing and talking like they’ve known each other longer than a couple of days. The warmth of this moment spreads throughout his body and he never wants it to end.

They reach the gates of Suga’s school, he turns to look at Oikawa. “Well this is it.”

“Yeah" Oikawa says looking solemn

“I’ll text you later" Suga says as he squeezes Oikawa’s hand, he moves to let go.

Oikawa pulls him back, “Suga-chan wait... Can I hug you?” He asks

Suga’s eyes widen in surprise, he is stuttering internally.

Looking at his expression Oikawa backtracks, “W-we don’t have...”

But before he could finish his sentence, Suga surges forward and wraps his arms around Oikawa’s waist.

Oikawa stiffens for a second until he wraps his arms around Suga’s shoulders, he rests his cheek on Suga’s head. They stay like that a moment.

“Do you have to go to school?” Oikawa says softly breaking the silence.

Suga chuckles, “Unfortunately, yes.”

“Why can’t we stay like this for a little longer?" Oikawa says

“Because I’ll be late and people will start to stare" Suga moves his head to look around, he clears his throat, “They’re already staring.”

Oikawa unwraps himself and looks around. “Sorry, Suga-chan” he says looking at him sheepishly. 

Suga grabs his hand, “I’ll see you tomorrow”

“Yeah" Oikawa says with a weak smile, “Have a good day.”

“You too.” Suga says as he backs into the school, He watches Oikawa stand there waving. His heart wrenches, he would have spent all day with Oikawa if he could.

Oikawa walks away from the school as soon as Suga disappears from view. He likes being in Suga’s company, he feels like if he could be with Suga everyday of his life then he’d have no reason to be sad or depressed because he’ll always be happy.

They text back and forth the rest of this day too. Both too besotted with one another. The end of the week is nearing and the thought of not seeing each other everyday, weighs heavy on their hearts.

It's the end of the week and Suga is standing on the train, waiting eagerly for Oikawa to board it. Today Oikawa boards Suga’s carriage, both their faces light up at the wonderful coincidence or fate according to Oikawa.

They immediately interlock their hands and greet each other, Suga then greets Oikawa’s friends. As they stand there, Suga notices their conversation is somewhat lagging today, Oikawa doesn’t seem to be himself.

“Everything ok?” Suga asks as he squeezes Oikawa’s hand

Oikawa has been looking off into the distance, “Hmm...” he looks at Suga and gives him a small smile, “Yeah, I’m just thinking.”

“What about?” Suga asks

“About you.” Oikawa says

Suga chuckles, “I’m right here, you don’t need to think about me”

“Yeah I know... but soon you won’t be.” Oikawa says

“Oh" Suga says softly as the amused look on his face falls

Suga has been thinking about that too, he knew it wouldn’t last forever but he just wanted to enjoy this last day with Oikawa so he put the sad negative thoughts to the back of his mind.

“Suga-chan, will you think of me when I’m not with you?” Oikawa asks

“I've been thinking of you everyday since we met.” Suga says feeling a lump form in his throat

“Then can I give you more reasons to think of me?” Oikawa says with a smile

Suga just nods his head, he knows if he speaks now his voice will waver.

Oikawa moves in closer and whispers, “Be my boyfriend?”

Suga moves away to look at Oikawa wide eyed, he can see the genuine sincerity in Oikawa’s face. It makes his heart feel full. His chest hurt when he thought of not seeing Oikawa again but now he feels light, he feels happy. Suga doesn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around Oikawa’s torso. 

A muffled yes vibrates from Oikawa’s chest, Oikawa tightens his hold to acknowledge the response. Suga has become Oikawa’s second happiness after volleyball, every time he thought about not seeing Suga again he was filled with dread and emptiness. He knew it meant he needed to keep Suga in his life.

“Hey, seeing as we don’t have school tomorrow. Do you want to go on our first date?” Oikawa asks as he runs his fingers through Suga’s hair

Suga moves to look up at Oikawa, “Yeah" Suga beams, he’s grinning from ear to ear. 

Oikawa looks away like the sun has caught his eye, “Argh... to much cuteness"

Suga laughs as he burrows back into Oikawa’s chest. “Oikawa-san” Suga whines

Oikawa laughs, “You know, if you get embarrassed every time I call you cute. We might have a problem.”

Suga looks up at Oikawa quizzically. Oikawa looks down at Suga, he brings his hand to Suga’s cheek.

“Cute is what you are, you can’t help it.” Oikawa says as he pinches Suga’s cheek lightly. 

Suga’s brows furrow and he puffs his cheek out in annoyance.

“See... still cute" Oikawa chuckles

“I can be scary, you know.” Suga says

“Aww scary like Casper?” Oikawa says again pinching Suga’s cheek

Suga moves Oikawa’s hands away slightly annoyed, “You can ask my friends when you meet them. You just don’t know it yet.”

“Yet?...” Oikawa says softly, “Good, I can’t wait to find out.” He says smiling at Suga

Suga’s face softens at what Oikawa means, “Ok... but you’re not allowed to run away scared when you do.” Suga chuckles

“I promise, I won’t. I’ll always stay beside you.” Oikawa says, as Suga looks at him lovingly.

Starting the journey was bittersweet but knowing that it doesn’t have to end, their hearts feel full and their bodies buzz with giddy anticipation of what’s to come in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> There's lame inaccuracies but who cares right. I wish I was a better writer. 😭 Also guys I'm British, we call it a carriage.


End file.
